Under the Veil
by Pixil-8
Summary: Seven is angry with Jumin for making an unwanted remark- so he gets his revenge by exposing his singing lessons of the past! Although, everyone seems very unfazed by the news, and Seven decides to take it a step further, enlisting the help of Zen to force Jumin into a talent contest, hoping to egg on his pride so he can't back down from the performance. (JuminxMC) (SevZen)
1. Revenge

Hey guys! I hope you are all doing well! I got the idea for this fan fiction after hearing the beautiful song sung by the voice actor Shin-Yong Woo who does the voice of Jumin Han! watch?v=0JDAj2lVS_s Here is the link of the song in mention (: I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Also, I will be describing the looks of MC as I imagine them- example, since we never see her eyes, I'm giving her blue eyes.

I do not own Mystic Messenger or the song above.

* * *

The room was completely dark, the only light coming from the wicked glare of the computer screen, shining upon bespectacled eyes. Laughter came from the shrouded figure- dark, gleeful chuckles as he stared at the screen.

"Found it." He spoke in a low voice, his laughter becoming louder, more crazed, maniacal even, rolling off his tongue bouncing off the walls. The glee that this complete mastermind was feeling upon finding this information, this beautiful, _wonderful_ tidbit of knowledge-

The lights suddenly came on, flooding the room. Seven hissed loudly, spinning around his chair to face Vanderwood.

"Vanderwood! I was having a _moment_ and you _ruined it."_

Vanderwood rose a single eyebrow, otherwise unphased.

"What a pity. Now, can you stop being a fucking weirdo until you finish your work? We're on a schedule. You have time to be a creep later."

Seven pouted, slouching down into his chair, turning back to his computer and pulling up the work he had been delaying. He smiled as he heard Vanderwood's footsteps retreating, and he pulled out his phone, loading the RFA messenger app.

It was time to get his revenge.

* * *

Yoosung: Ahhh it feels so good to be on a break!

Jaehee Kang: Did you really need a break when you hardly studied anyways?

Yoosung: ...

Zen: Oooh, she got you.

MC: Haha. I can't help but agree with her.

Yoosung: *Crying emoji*

Yoosung: I know... But I've gotten so far in LOLOL! My guild is almost up at the top-ranks of the leaderboard! We're sure to get a rare item soon.

Jaehee Kang: They should make a game that has an education mechanic in it. Maybe then you would be as motivated to study and learn as you are to play.

Zen: Maybe suggest it to trust fund kid.

Jaehee Kang: Unfortunately we are too busy with the cat hotels project to focus on much of anything else.

Jaehee Kang: *crying with a tissue emoji*

Jaehee Kang: I wonder if I will ever escape this mountain of work.

-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.-

MC: Jumin! Hello ~

Jumin Han: Hello, my dear.

Jumin Han: *smile emoji*

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: Hello, Mr. Han.

Jumin Han: Have you gathered the documents for tomorrows meeting with the Cat Hotel manager? They are very important, and I have not received them on my desk yet.

Jaehee Kang: I am standing at the printer watching them as we speak.

Jumin Han: Good. Please make haste with it, as I would like to get home as soon as possible to see my wife.

Zen: *sigh emoji*

Zen: I'm going to gag, I swear.

-707 has entered the chatroom.-

707: BAMM!

707: SCREECH!

707: AGENT NUMBER SEVEN

707: ZERO

707: SEVEN

707: HAS ARRIVED!

MC: Hello, Seven.

707: hi.

Jaehee Kang: Please do not fill up the chat.

Zen: Where have you been all morning?

Yoosung: Yeah, you haven't been here since last night.

Zen: Right, when Jumin pulled you down a notch.

Jumin Han: I feel the need to state that I merely recited a fact- my intent was not to bring anyone down any 'notches'.

Zen: Still brought him down.

707: Silence!

707: Shhhhh!

707: Quiet!

707: I have come- I, the defender of justice- to execute my revenge!

Jaehee Kang: I see a contradiction in that statement.

MC: Me too.

Jumin Han: I as well.

MC: Is it really necessary to try and get revenge, though? Jumin was just annoyed because you kept bugging him about that tired rumour of him being gay- which is even _more_ tired considering we've been married for three months. I don't blame him for pointing out you've never had a girlfriend. He did ask you nicely to stop.

Jumin Han: Indeed.

Jumin Han: My wife always knows what to say.

Jumin Han: *smile emoji*

707: SHHHHH

707: Enough!

707: I have found information that Mr. Cat Mom has not told anyone! Deep dark secrets hidden under the veil of his business suit!

Jumin Han: You looked inside my suit?

MC: He's being silly, ignore him.

Jumin Han: I see. I also see his is still insisting on using that ridiculous nickname for me.

707: You are in no position to get me to stop, Cat mom!

707: I know your secret

707: and I shall

707: now

707: right here

Jaehee Kang: *angry emoji*

Jaehee Kang: The chat!

707: Sorry ;; anyways- I have come to reveal this info! And you cannot stop me- nothing can! Not even a meteor of Honey Buddha Chips crashing into the Earth!

Yoosung: Ooooh that sounds nice! I want that!

Jaehee Kang: You definitely do not want that.

Jumin Han: Anyways, what could you have possibly found on me that could be at all incriminating? I lived a very basic life.

Zen: *sigh emoj*

Zen: Basic, he says...

Jumin Han: Yes, very. I did not do much outside the confines of my home and the lessons I learned taught by the various instructors brought there.

Zen: ... That is far from basic.

Jumin Han: Regardless, please get it over with if that's what you plan to do- the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can organize those documents, and go home.

Jumin Han: I have a beautiful woman waiting for me.

Jumin Han: *Smile emoji*

MC: Oooh, yes Seven, please hurry!

Zen: I'm going to go die.

Zen: Goodbye.

Jaehee Kang: Please do not die.

Zen: I won't actually die. I couldn't do that to my wonderful fans~

Yoosung: Anyways, so what did you find?

707: Our resident cat mom a.k.a trust fund kid

707: has secrets we could have never guessed! Things no media has spoken about, nor has his family! Not a trace of evidence to be found!

707: unless you have the ability to hack into his family database~

Jumin Han: Pardon?

707: ANYWAYS!

707: The information I have found

707: will shatter the balance of the world!

707: The axis will tilt onto its head!

707: Day will become night!

Yoosung: What?! Really?!

Yoosung: *shocked emoji*

MC: He's being silly for dramatic effect.

Jaehee Kang: Just get on with it.

707: In his past... A secret life... A secret he doesn't even dare bring up today! From toddlerhood until the time he left his gold-crusted nest!

Jaehee Kang: Gold-crusted nest?

Jumin Han: That does not sound comfortable.

707: SILENCE!

707: Jumin Han- Cat mom- Trust fund kid- took super-mega-top-extra-secret SINGING LESSONS!

Zen: *shocked emoj*

Zen: What?!

Zen: Was he good? Please tell me he wasn't. I'm the singer here.

Jumin Han: I have no desire to compete with you.

Zen: Good.

MC: You used to take singing lessons?

Jumin Han: Yes.

MC: Why didn't you tell me?

Jumin Han: It never became a prominent part of my life and I found I rather had little care for it. It also never seemed to be important enough to mention.

Jumin Han: I am also much more focused on the lovely woman before me when we talk.

Zen: Gag. Gag. Gaggg.

MC: I would love to hear you sing.

Zen: Me?

MC:... My husband.

Jumin Han: Haha.

Yoosung: *surprised emoji*

Yoosung: HE LAUGHED!

Jaehee Kang: *surprised emoji*

Jumin Han: Anyways, I do not feel that is a beneficial thing to do. It seems it would be a waste of time and completely unproductive.

MC: I would still like to hear it though. I'm curious to hear what your voice is like.

Jumin Han: Really? Then I will have to consider it.

Jumin Han: *smile emoji*

Jumin Han: But, for now- Assistant Kang, bring me those documents. I have to tend to my beautiful treasure at home.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, Mr. Han.

MC: Goodbye Jaehee! I'll keep Jumin busy tonight, so you have a good night relaxing ;)

Jaehee Kang: I am going to ignore any hidden meaning behind that statement and leave it at a simple thank you.

Jaehee Kang: Ill be off, then.

-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.-

Jumin Han: I should go as well. I will organize those documents as soon as Assistant Kang arrives, and then I will head home to you, my love.

MC: I'll be waiting!

Jumin Han: *smile emoji*

Jumin Han: I hope you're wearing what I picked out for you.

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom.-

Zen: ... What did he pick out for you, exactly?

MC: That's a secret.

Yoosung: *blush emoji*

Yoosung: Marriage seems so nice~

Zen: *sigh emoji*

Zen: I can't believe that guy got married before me.

MC: Well, I suppose I'm attracted to cat moms.

Yoosung: Wait, why isn't Seven replying anymore?

707: i

707: heilweiw

707: yeowieua

Zen: I think he's upset that Jumin wasn't phased by his revenge.

MC: Can you even call that revenge..?

707: THIS

707: IS NOT

707: OVER!

707: ZEN.

Zen: ?

707: MY HOUSE. NOW.

-707 has left the chatroom.-

Zen: What?!

Yoosung: What do you think he's up to?

Zen: God. Nothing good, probably. I should go.

MC: Be safe!

Yoosung: Bye!

-Zen has left the chatroom.-

MC: I'm going to get going too, Yoosung, so I can greet Jumin properly! He should be home in about 20 minutes.

Yoosung: Alright! I have to go meet my guild now, have fun!

-Yoosung has left the chatroom.-

* * *

 **Seven's House.**

Zen sighed as he stood at the gated entrance to Seven's place. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't help but be curious all the same at what he planned to do to continue his supposed revenge. Zen jumped as the door flew open, a crazy-eyed Seven staring back at him, pulling him inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Seven! What the hell-"

Seven brought a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"ShhhhH!"

Zen blinked slowly, keeping silent as Seven looked around frantically. He let go of Zen, pacing around the room.

"Okay, Vanderwood won't be back until a few hours from now so we have to plan fast. I need your help."

Zen nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow apprehensively.

"With what, exactly? I'm not agreeing to anything until I know."

Seven smiled wickedly, a mischeivous glare in his eyes.

"How would you like to see Mr. Trust Fund kid squirm under pressure?"

Zen crossed his arms, intruiged, but still anxious.

"Well, it would depend on the situation. I wouldn't mind seeing him embarassed, but I don't want him to get hurt or-"

"Zen," Seven threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "I'm the defender of Justice! I'm not gonna send the mafia after him! I just need your help to force him into a contest."

"A contest."

"Yes."

"What kind of contest?"

Seven cracked his knuckles, cackling.

"I need you to find any upcoming singing contest, talent contest- whatever, and we are going to force him into it. My skills can be useful on getting him in the list, and we will push that solid pride of his so that he won't be able to back out. You know how he gets when you tell him he can't do something or will fail."

Zen nodded, rubbing his chin.

"That's true.. And I can't imagine him actually being good. This might be our chance to see him like a normal person for once, with flaws."

Seven clapped excitedly.

"Yes, yes! Exactly! So, are you in?"

A smirk crawled up onto the white-haired man's lips.

"Alright, I'm in."

* * *

 **Jumin's Penthouse.**

MC turned as she heard the front door to the penthouse opening, smiling happily as she saw that familiar strategic mess of black hair come through. Jumin looked over to her, his stone-coloured eyes shining happily, a gentle smile on his lips. He closed and locked the door behind him, striding over to her fluidly, and MC sighed as she watched him- He was so graceful, he seemed as though he was floating rather than walking.

He reached a hand out gently, taking her left hand in his own, getting down on one knee gently before her, kissing each of her fingers on that hand sweetly, his lips lingering over the diamond of her wedding ring, his eyes gazing from her feet, up her legs, along the length of her dress, then back up to her eyes, his smile turning into a small grin.

"Hello, my love. Did I keep you waiting?"

"Oh, so long," MC feigned sadness, dramatically placing her free hand over her eyes, "I didn't think I would survive much longer here all alone!"

Jumin laughed softly, standing up. He brushed her brown locks behind her ears, leaning in to kiss each one. He loved her adorable little ears. He caressed the curves of her jaw with his thumbs, watching her intently as her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed into the touch.

"I'm here now, my dear. I missed you as well."

MC smiled, opening her eyes, gazing up at him with her big blue orbs. She ran her fingers gently along his wrists, dancing down his forearms. She slid them onto his waist, squeezing there for a moment, eliciting a small laugh from Jumin- who she had soon found out to be quite ticklish after they were married- and ran them up to his chest, pressing firmly there, feeling his muscles through his perfectly pressed suit.

She blinked up at him through long lashes and smiled sweetly.

"How much did you miss me?"

His eyes flashed darker, and he licked his lips as he stared at her own.

"Oh, very much. You were in the corners of my mind all day."

"What were you thinking about?"

Jumin smiled, his hands tracing down her back, pressing her closer to him.

"Rather than take the time to explain, I think I would much rather demonstrate to you after dinner."

MC blushed slightly and giggled, laying her head against his chest.

"I think I will happily take you up on that offer."

He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing softly, his muscles seeming to relax as they took in her presence, like a healing energy was being bestowed upon him. He kissed the top of her head a few times over, smiling into her soft locks.

"You always make me feel better. Even just by being here. Amazing."

MC giggled into his chest, giving his collarbone a quick peck as she saw it peek out under his shirt.

"I am happy to be of assistance to my husband."

Jumin tilted her chin up with his finger, smiling lovingly at her, running his thumb softly along her lip.

"I'll never tire of hearing those words from you, my love."

"And I will never tire of saying it to you, Jumin," MC stared up at him, her smile falling slightly, "Sometimes I worry I'll wake up and this is all a dream. That I'll wake up and find that you're you, perfect and amazing, and that I'm just me, nobody, nothing-" She gasped as she was cut off by Jumin crashing his lips to hers, his hands in her hair in a moment. She whimpered against the kiss- he had never used this kind of aggressiveness before, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip, sighing against her, pulling away enough to speak, "You will continue to wake up and be my wife," He pressed his lips to hers again, slipping his tongue against hers for a moment before pulling away once more, "You will continue to be the greatest treasure I have ever found," another passionate, loving kiss, "You will continue to be the absolute best thing I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing." He stared into her eyes, completely serious, and she felt tears welling up behind her eyes as he continued, "I absolutely _adore_ you, MC," His voice was almost quivering with emotion as he trailed his fingers down her cheek, taking in all of her features, "You came to me when I needed someone most to help me figure out myself- You helped me understand parts of myself that I had alwasy hidden deep within. You fixed me."

He kissed her gently under her eyes, reaching out his tongue and licking up her tears, causing her to shiver softly as he pulled back to smile at her tenderly.

"You are far from nothing. To me, you are everything. And if this is a dream, I hope we continue to sleep forever, because life without you would be a nightmare."

MC laughed softly despite her tears, rubbing her hand against her eyes.

"I'm sorry , I'm being silly- I guess it still is taking some time to accept that you really chose me."

Jumin hugged her, gently his arms enveloping her warmly, his comforting baritone voice trailing into her ears like a song, "I believe that you chose me. I will always believe you are too good for me, and I will do everything I can to create happiness for you."

MC felt tears threatening to fall again, but this time from the sheer love she felt for this man. She pressed her face into his suit, almost regrettably as she worried about staining such expensive fabric with her tears, but he did not care. He held her tightly, whispering sweet words into her ears, words of reassurance and love, until she felt calm again.

She pulled back and sniffled, and Jumin smiled, handing her his pocket square, and she shook her head.

"No, your pocket squares are expensive-"

Jumin raised an eyebrow at her and she blinked slowly, remembering that money was no object to him. She timidly took the square and blew her nose into it, blushing as Jumin laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Jumin hid his smile behind his hand, his eyes beaming down at her.

"You just sound so cute when you blow your nose."

MC huffed, folding the square, throwing it to the trash.

"I have no idea how you can find that cute." She turned away from him for a moment, trying to hide her blush, and she sighed as she felt his hands slip around her waist, down to her hips, pressing her against his chest.

"I find everything about you cute, dear."

MC sighed, nodding.

"I know," She smile softly, turning again to look up at him, "But, you haven't commented on what I'm wearing. Do you not like it? You chose it."

Jumin smiled tenderly again, looking her up and down.

"Of course I like it. I love it- but I felt it was fairly obvious that you look astonishing in it, so I felt no need to comment on it. That would be 'stating the obvious' would it not?"

MC smiled, laughing softly.

"Well, I suppose, but I still like to hear you say it."

"Then you look beautiful. Like a goddess."

"A goddess?"

Jumin nodded, gazing down at the beautiful, knee-length, red dress- it had see through material in intricate patterns across the stomach, and diamonds glittering across the bust.

"Yes, a goddess, one who definitely deserves worship."

"You would be my only follower."

"Good. I don't want you to be anyone's religion but my own."

MC smiled wider.

"What about your religion? Aren't you a Christian?"

Jumin smiled, leaning down to her neck, kissing softly along the curve before licking along the length of it, up to just below her ear, and she moaned softly.

"I'm sure he will forgive me for wanting to treat my wife as the beauty she is. He created you after all, surely he knows how perfect you are. It's only natural that I adhere his wishes to treat you as the best on Earth, since you were sent to me."

MC rolled her eyes softly, her smile betraying her. Jumin said these things to her nearly every day, but she never got sick of hearing it from him. She slid her fingers into his hand, guiding him to the dining table, sitting down in front of him.

"So, about earlier."

"Earlier?" He questioned gently as he poured a glass of wine for himself.

"Yes, in the chatroom. With Luciel?"

Jumin nodded, remembering the supposed encounter.

"Ah, what about it?"

"Well, I would be very interested in hearing you sing."

Jumin raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Why is that?"

"Because, I love you, and I think it would be nice to hear what your voice sounds like- your speaking voice is mesmerizing as it is, so I can only imagine your singing voice."

Jumin nodded, smiling slightly at the compliment.

"I will consider it for you, my love, thought I do not think I understand why it would be pleasing for you."

MC smiled, tilting her head gently.

"I just think it would be nice."

Jumin nodded, making a mental note of it as he looked up, placing his wine glass down.

"It seems the chef has finished- are you ready for dinner, my love?"

MC smiled, taking his hand across the table.

"Always with you."

Jumin smiled, squeezing her hand gently before speaking in a low voice only she could hear.

"And I can't wait for _dessert after."_

MC blushed bright pink as the chef placed their plates before them, kicking Jumin softly under the table, eliciting a laugh from him. The chef walked away, raising an eyebrow in confusion as they began to dine.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! I don't have much experience typing out chatroom-style-scenarios but I hope it came off well.

Stay rad everyone!

~Pixil-8


	2. Entry

Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of Under the Veil! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

I do not own MM. (or the song this fic was inspired by)

* * *

 **Jumin and MC's Penthouse.**

MC sighed, her eyes fluttering open as the rays of sunlight peeked just beneath the blinds- it seemed they had forgotten to completely put them down in their _rush_ to get in bed. MC smiled as she stretched gently, turning her head to look at her husband. His arm was tucked under his pillow, his face buried into it slightly. He was laying on his stomach, with his head turned to you just enough so that you could see his eyes were closed, fluttering softly under his eyelids as he dreamed.

She reached out a hand, brushing some hair from his face and a small smile crawled onto his lips, even in his sleep, and she giggled. She moved closer to him, and upon sensing the warmth, he reached out, wrapping his sleepy arms around her, taking in a deep breath as he was roused from slumber.

she "Mmm," he groaned softly, his mind still coming back to life after a restful night, "g'morning..."

MC giggled, wrapping her arm around his waist, rubbing his back, and he smiled a bit more, his eyes opening, looking lazily at her. He leaned towards her, trying to give her a kiss, and she pulled back, shaking her head.

"I have morning breath."

He lifted his hand, placing it behind her neck so she couldn't escape, placing his lips against hers anyways, running his tongue along her lower lip. She blushed as he pulled away and grinned at her.

"So do I."

MC shook her head, smiling at her husband, sighing softly as he leaned down, pressing his face against her chest, snuggling into it. She brought her hands up, running them through his messy black bedhead, kissing it softly. He sighed happily against her chest, nuzzling his face in further.

"I would much rather stay right here with you all day instead of going to work."

MC smiled, laughing as she played with his hair.

"I don't think Jaehee would be too happy if you skipped out on going to work."

Jumin sighed, rolling his eyes, something he had picked up from MC.

"I know, but I can dream, can't I? It's a Saturday- part of me wishes I could take weekends completely off so that I could just ravish you all day." His eyes flashed up at her as he kissed at her chest, causing her to shiver, sighing at his ministrations.

" _Jumin,"_ she moaned softly, "as much as I would absolutely love that, you have to go to work today."

Jumin propped himself up on his elbow, looking past her at the digital clock on the bedside table, smiling mischievously down at her.

"Well I don't have to be at the office until 9, and it's only 6 a.m."

MC raised an eyebrow, sure she knew what he was playing at, but still wanted to make him say it anyways.

"Your point?"

He rose so his arms were on either side of her, looking down into her eyes, and she squirmed under his intense gaze- his steely eyes always got to her. He smirked as he leaned down just before her lips.

"My point being, I think I have enough time to make my beautiful wife scream my name before I have to get ready to go."

MC gasped as Jumin brought his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss, pressing his body against hers, and she moaned as he pulled back from her lips gently to kiss down her neck.

"Whatever my husband needs to get through his day." She giggled and he smiled against her neck, sucking at it softly.

"Thank you, my love."

* * *

 **Seven's House.**

Zen rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up, looking around the room. He jumped in surprise as he saw Seven sleeping next to him, his arm wrapped around Zen's waist. Zen pushed him off, rolling his eyes as Seven whined in his sleep.

"Damnit, Luciel. Wake up!"

Seven groaned as his eyes fluttered open, dark circles resting under them. He yawned loudly, stretching on the bed, nearly punching Zen in the chest.

"Nngh, why'd you wake me? I was having the best dream that I was holding this really nice girl-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there cause I don't want to know what else you dreamed about while holding me in your sleep."

Seven blinked, then laughed loudly.

"Oh that was you? That explains why she was so soft."

Zen blushed, frustrated as he crawled off the bed.

"An-Anyways, did you do what you were supposed to before you went to sleep? With getting Jumin into that contest that I found happening a month from now?"

Seven nodded, yawning again.

"Yeah, I did. God Seven has done it again. Successssss..." He flopped back down onto the bed and Zen sighed, reaching for his jacket.

"Well if you've got that done, I should go, since we need to poke at him so he won't back out."

Seven grunted in response, causing Zen to sigh as he walked out the door.

"Talk to you later, then."

Zen froze as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him. He turned back, looking at Seven's serious face and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What... Do you want?"

Seven looked him up and down, the hand wrapped around Zen's wrist squeezing a little tighter before he smiled a bit.

"You really do have soft skin." His thumb rubbed along his wrist, and Zen froze, pink glittering his cheeks as he stammered.

"I- what-" He shook his head, pulling his wrist back, holding it like it had been burned, "Don't be weird first thing in the morning!" He turned on his heel, heading for the front door, unsure as to why he was blushing so much.

"Fucking Seven..." He muttered under his breath as he walked through the threshold to the house, shaking his head of his thoughts.

* * *

Jaehee Kang: I swear I am going to die an early death because of Mr. Han not answering his calls...

Yoosung: He really puts you through the ringer, doesn't he?

-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.-

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han!

Jumin Han: Hello, Assistant Kang. Where are you?

Jaehee Kang: Where am I...? I'm at the office, where you should be already!

Jumin Han: Well, I have been here for about 5 minutes already, and it is only 10 minutes past 9 a.m. Come to my office.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, you can't just ignore my calls whenever you're late.

Jumin Han: As the others would say, 'lighten up'. See you soon.

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom.-

Jaehee Kang: *angry emoji*

Jaehee Kang: I need to go pray later... For strength...

-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung: Poor Jaehee.

-MC has entered the chatroom.-

MC: I told Jumin he should have left earlier.

Yoosung: Good morning, MC!

MC: Morning, Yoosung. How are you?

Yoosung: Not bad, kind of concerned for Zen though.

MC: Yeah, Seven did make him come over pretty late last night. Wonder what Seven's plotting now.

Yoosung: Yeah it can't be anything good, but it can't be too awful. Seven wouldn't go that far...

Yoosung: I hope not, anyways.

-707 has entered the chatroom.-

707: I sense someone talking shit

Yoosung: *shocked emoji*

707: YOOSUNG.

Yoosung: *crying emoji*

Yoosung: I wasn't talking shit!

707: Ok don't say it back you're too cute to swear

Yoosung: I'm 21 y'know

707: and you are also an adorable little bean now don't swear or you'll be punished

Yoosung: Oh... Okay.

MC: I think you're a bit too obedient.

Yoosung: I just feel like I can't say no when he says it like that.

707: A complete M

Yoosung: Huh?

707: Anyways, MC, how's Mr. Cat Mom? Hopefully prepared to face his doom.

MC: What are you planning exactly? Should I be concerned?

707: Oh we only want to embarrass him a little, make him feel human like the rest of us.

MC: I assure you, he feels very human as is.

707: Not human enough! Too gold! Too tall! Too pretentious!

Yoosung: That doesn't make sense?

707: Your opinion is irrelevant at the moment, my boy

707: Anyways- I'm sure Mr. Han would just _love_ to see what Zen and I, uh, found, last night.

MC: ... I'm not sure I want to know what you two found that late at night alone together.

Yoosung: *blushing emoji*

707: It was nothing like that, god

707: yet

707: ahem

707: No, we just found the entry list for this prestigious talent contest coming up in a month~

MC: Talent contest?

Yoosung: *shocked emoji*

Yoosung: Did you guys put him in the contest?!

MC: Oh, Luciel. Christ sakes.

MC: I'm calling Jumin. He will not be happy about this.

-MC has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung: Aren't you concerned you may have pissed off MC?

707: This is about revenge on Jumin, my friend

Yoosung: Yeah... But they're married. Of course she'll be bothered if Jumin gets upset.

-MC has entered the chatroom.-

-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.-

Jumin Han: Luciel.

707: Oh hello cat mom~

Jumin Han: You put me in a what?

707: A talent contest, at the end of the month.

Jumin Han: Remove me.

707: I don't think I want to~

MC: Luciel.

707: Yeeeees?

MC: Stop being childish.

707: ouch

707: stab

707: yoinks

707: my heart has been injured

Jumin Han: I do not have time to participate in something as menial as a talent contest.

707: What, are you afraid?

Jumin Han: How petty.

-Zen has entered the chatroom.-

Zen: *Wink emoji*

Zen: Hi MC~

MC: I'm not happy with you either.

Zen: *surprise emoji*

Zen: Why?

MC: You were part of what helped Seven with this, yeah? When you knew Jumin wouldn't be okay with it?

Zen: He should step out of his box, we gave him an opportunity

707: Yeah, an opportunity. Win the love of your wife all over again with a beautiful performance~

Zen: Or make her concerned with an awful one, we will have to see.

Jumin Han: It would not be awful.

707: Oh I guess we will never know since you want to be taken out of the contest!

707: So bitter!

707: So ashamed!

707: SO SCARED

Zen: We shouldn't expect him to be able to get up on his own on a stage and do that, after all it's not even in his father's footsteps- that's all he's followed his whole life.

Jumin Han: ...

MC: Okay, you guys are going way too far!

Jumin Han: Fine.

Yoosung: *shocked emoji*

MC: What?

Jumin Han: If they so desperately want me to join this apparent contest, then fine. I will do it.

Jumin Han: But don't be disappointed when your plan for revenge hopelessly backfires.

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom.-

MC: Jumin

MC: Ugh.

MC: You two!

MC: I swear, you guys are lucky that I don't know where you live!

-MC has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung: I have to agree that it really wasn't cool of you guys to do that...

707: Ah, they'll get over it. Just wait until we see Jumin embarrass himself!

Yoosung: But how do you know he will?

Zen: What do you mean?

Yoosung: I mean... If he took private singing lessons, I imagine it would be one of the most expensive teachers right? And he did say that they told him he could have had a music career.

Zen: That guys always too proud of himself, though.

707: okay i don't think you can talk about being too proud tho

707: mr selfie central over here

Zen: Hey.

Zen: I am beautiful.

707: I know

Zen: What?

707: Anyways, Yoosung, it will be fine!

Zen: You really need to stop changing the subject

Yoosung: *confused emoji*

Yoosung: I don't really understand what's happening now, but alright. I'm gonna go make some coffee and play LOLOL.

Zen: I'm gonna go too. I have rehearsal today~

707: i'll miss u

707: *heart eyes emoji*

Zen: *sigh emoji*

-Zen has left the chatroom.-

707: Wow so cold

Yoosung: *confused emoji*

Yoosung: Uuh? I'm gonna go. Bye seven!

-Yoosung has left the chatroom.-

-707 has left the chatroom.-

* * *

 **Seven's House.**

Seven sat back against his headboard, sighing softly. He tossed his phone to the side, swinging his feet over the edge and walking down the hall to his bathroom. He began to strip of his garments, setting his glasses on the counter next to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his messy red hair. He let out a breath as he stared at the dark bags under his eyes, in contrast to the bright yellow of his irises.

He turned to the shower, turning on the water and waiting for it to turn warm. He stepped inside, letting it run over his body, and he tilted his head back, sighing once more. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

Now was not the time to get caught up within himself- especially with something he hadn't admitted to anyone else in the RFA. Seven had known since childhood that he liked boys and girls- but this was not necessarily easy to admit, especially when the boy he most recently had a crush on was also one of his best friends.

Seven reached for his shampoo, pouring some into his hands, lathering it into his hair. He sighed, his brain trailing to wonders of what Zen's hands would feel like in his hair, and he shook his head again.

He could never tell Zen.

He could never tell anyone.

* * *

 **Jumin's Penthouse.**

MC paced back and forth in the bedroom, her brows furrowed tightly, and Jumin watched her, sitting on the edge of the bed, almost amused.

"I know Luciel is childish, but this is going too far, _especially_ for something that you weren't even mean about-"

Jumin stood, grabbing her wrists and stopping her. She froze, looking up at him, the crease in her forehead softening as he smiled down at her serenely. She felt all the anger in her body ebbing away as she stared into his relaxing eyes. They reminded her of the clouds on a rainy day- her favourite kind of days.

He kissed her hands before lifting a hand to stroke her cheek gently, and she let out a soft sigh, relaxing further.

"Darling, it seems you are more riled up about this than I am."

MC blinked slowly, still nuzzling into his hand.

"Why aren't you upset? They're being ridiculous."

Jumin smiled still, pulling her closer, and she tried to fight the smile tugging at her lips as he drew circles on her waist with his fingers.

"I'm not upset, because they're right _._ They've given me an opportunity- a great one at that."

"How so?"

"Because they seem to believe that because I never brought up my past lessons, that I am not good." Jumin smiled devilishly, which was very unlike him, but MC couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was as he continued to speak, "I would like to prove them wrong."

MC laughed softly, shaking her head as she completely relaxed in his arms, rubbing his elbows softly.

"Can I hear you sing, then?"

Jumin shook his head, kissing her forehead.

"That, my dear, is another reason I am looking at this as an opportunity. You will see me sing at the competition, and my performance, will be for you, and you alone." He brushed her hair behind her ear, stroking her earlobe gently between his thumb and forefinger, and if he had not been supporting her waist, she would have sank to the floor in ecstasy. "This is my chance to have you fall in love with me all over again," He kissed her lips softly, his hand sliding into her hair, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly as he pulled away softly again, "I am feeling very excited to show you this, especially since you have told me how you want to hear it. I hope it pleases you."

MC smiled wickedly.

"You _always_ please me."

Jumin smirked, his hand that had been perched on her waist, sliding down to her hip, squeezing there softly as he looked her over. He licked his lips as she pulled at his tie softly.

"You are quite insatiable, you know that?"

MC smiled as she pulled his tie away, tossing it behind her.

"And you're not?"

MC squealed as suddenly Jumin swept her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her to the bed, tossing her onto it. He began unbuttoning his shirt painfully slow as she stared up at him, blushing wildly, her eyes hungry for him, causing his smirk to deepen.

"I never said that, my love. Now lay back for me."

* * *

 **Zen's House.**

Zen stepped in through the doorway, sighing softly as he closed the door behind him, locking it. He kicked off his shoes, making his way to the couch. He laid down on it heavily, stretching his sore muscles. He loved working out every single day, but sometimes he wished that he could get regular massages at the same time.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he pulled it out, seeing Seven's icon lighting up his screen. Zen stared at it, unsure whether he should answer. He felt a blush creeping back up his cheeks as he remembered the feeling of Seven's hand wrapped around his wrist earlier that morning.

He shook his head, answering the call and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Seven?"

"Ah! Zen, I wasn't sure if you would be done at the gym or not."

Zen blinked, looking at his nails.

"Well, here I am. What do you want?"

"Oh, not really anything in particular. Was just bored, I guess."

Zen's brows came together, ceasing his scrutinization of his cuticles.

"You called me because you were bored."

"Yeah."

"... Seven, you've never done that."

He heard Seven huff slightly over the phone, and he felt a smile tug at his lips.

"What, so I can't decide to call somebody? I don't talk to anyone outside of work and RFA, you know." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "If I'm bothering you, I can go. Sorry."

Zen shook his head, forgetting momentarily he was on the phone, and Seven could not see him.

"No, you aren't. Are you... okay?"

Seven didn't speak, and for a moment, Zen was concerned- he felt slightly relieved when he could hear Seven's breathing through the phone.

"...Seven?"

"Sorry, yeah, Im here."

"Okay. And are you alright?"

"I think so."

".. That's not very comforting."

Seven laughed softly, but his laugh was forced, fake. Zen sat up, his brows furrowing deeper.

"I guess I just can't be convincing right now."

"Seven, is something going on?"

"There's something wrong with me."

"Wrong with you...?"

Seven took in a breath, and Zen waited, curiosity and concern running over him.

"...Nevermind," The word came off of Seven's tongue on a breath, "Just forget that I called. I know this time of night is when you do your facial routine. I'm gonna go. Goodnight."

"No, Seven, wai-"

Zen was cut off by the sound of the phone hanging up, and he sighed, placing his phone on the table. He rubbed his forehead. What the hell was up with Seven? He knew he was acting weird this morning, but he was sure that was Seven being his usual weird self. He got up, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. This was too confusing to think about sober.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 2!

I wasn't originally planning for there to be any other couples besides Jumin and MC, but I wanted to add some kind of extra dynamic, and I can see Seven crushing on Zen, and Zen being very confused but intrigued by it~ Hopefully it comes off well. I'm still getting used to writing these characters, so I'm trying my best!

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought 3 Seriously, every time I get a review my heart just warms up with happiness.

Stay Rad guys!

~Pixil-8


	3. Realization

Hello everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction so far! I'm really enjoying it! Please continue to read and review !

I do not own MM.

* * *

 **Jumin's Penthouse.**

Two weeks had passed since Seven and Zen forcibly entered Jumin into the upcoming talent contest, which was now only in a week's time. MC sipped slowly at her tea, flipping through her book as she sat relaxed in a chair at the private garden. She heard footsteps coming towards her, tilting her head back and smiling as she saw Jumin striding purposefully towards her, a gentle smirk up on his face. He knelt down next to her, his hand cupping her chin, kissing her forehead as though it were the most delicate china before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Good afternoon, my love. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you at breakfast this morning- I was practicing."

MC smiled as she shook her head, running her hand gently through his hair.

"I know you're practicing so much because you want to impress me, and I think that's sweet. I can't wait to finally get to hear what my husband has been working so hard on."

Jumin practically grinned, a thing she had not seen since their wedding day, and he leaned in, kissing her warmly. He took her tea from her hand, helping her up from her seat as he walked her back to the Penthouse.

* * *

Zen: And they were all super nice about it. It made me happy to be honest, I was a bit embarassed.

Yoosung: I bet you were! Jesus. I don't know what I'd do.

Jaehee Kang: I think it makes you even more admirable that you made such a good example out of such a situation to stay calm and focused.

Jaehee Kang: *glinting eyes emoji*

Zen: Haha, thank you Jaehee. You always know what to say.

Jaehee Kang: *smile emoji*

Jaehee Kang: I try my best!

-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.-

Zen: Just who I wanted to see...

Jumin Han: Yes?

Zen: I was being sarcastic.

Jumin Han: I bet you were. Assistant Kang, did you receive the invitation in the mail?

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I did. I was not expecting a formal invite to the performance.

Yoosung: I wasn't either! I was surprised to see such a fancy looking envelope. I thought it was the wrong address.

Jumin Han: As the contest I've been put in has some of the most prestigious judges in the country, they wanted the invites to be very exclusive.

Zen: *sigh emoji*

-707 has entered the chatroom.-

707: Cat mom!

707: Excited for next week?

707: *smiley emoji*

Jumin Han: Oh, very. I've been practicing, and my wife is so eager to hear me perform. I'm rather excited.

Zen: *sigh emoji*

Jumin Han: Is something the matter? Is your plan for revenge no longer satisfactory?

Zen: Get lost.

707: Now now kids, no need to fight~

Yoosung: I don't think you can say that since this situation is your fault?

707: ... You know what? You're totally right.

707: I'll just say it anyways.

Yoosung: *sigh emoji*

-MC has entered the chatroom.-

Zen: MC!

MC: Jumin, you left your shoes outside the door to the balcony. The wind picked up and I didn't want dust to get all over them, so I put them just inside the sliding door.

Jumin Han: Thank you, my love.

Jumin Han: *smile emoji*

Jumin Han: You are always looking out for me.

Zen: When will you two be out of the honeymoon phase...?

Jumin Han: I will continue to take her on honeymoons so that we stay in this phase.

Zen: *angry emoji*

Zen: That's not how it works!

MC: I like how we are very much. And I also think Jumin is very cute.

Jumin Han: You excite me.

Yoosung: *blushing emoji*

Yoosung: So forward~

Zen: ... Ugh. I can't even say anything because you two are married...

MC: Don't say anything.

Zen: *sigh emoji*

MC: Anyways, aren't you both excited? Your plan is supposed to be flawless, right?

707: Well you tell us, is he good?

MC: I haven't heard him. He has been practicing in private and not letting me know which orchestral hall or room they are in. So I don't know, and I won't until his performance.

Zen: He hasn't sung for you?!

707: Ya he hasn't sung for you...?!

Jumin Han: *blink emoji*

Jumin Han: I have been working behind the scenes to rekindle my past skills from those days, so that I can deliver my best possible performance for my wife. I shall win her heart another time, through this- confessing my love to her in song in front of an entire crowd.

Zen: Well I just puked a little

Jaehee Kang: That is not good for your throat!

707: It will only make her fall for you again if you do it properly.

Jumin Han: I never back down from a challenge, and I cannot wait to make you regret this one.

-Jumin Han left the chatroom.-

MC: I'm not saying this because I am biased, but because as annoyed as I was with you, you're good guys. But I don't think Jumin is going to produce the result you thought he would .

-MC has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung: Well, what do you guys think? Do you really think he won't be good?

Zen: No way he'll be better than me.

Jaehee Kang: Is that even a question?

707: Can you say that where your boss can see?

Jaehee Kang: My boss stated himself he possessed no desire to pursue a music career and compete with Zen.

707: True...

Zen: Besides, he always hides his emotions anyways. Without being able to show true emotion, he'll never be able to give a convincing performance.

Yoosung: But, he's changed since then... Ever since he met MC he's become a lot more open and expressive. I think that he might be good.

707: Nah

707: no way

707: There's no way Mr. Pinstripe-everything-needs-to-be-symmetrical-and-perfect would be able to deliver a free, emotional performance.

Zen: Agreed.

Jaehee Kang: I have no comment.

Yoosung: I'm just gonna wait till the performance to see ^^;

Yoosung: For now, I'm gonna go. I'm meeting someone for coffee!

Zen: You're meeting someone?

Yoosung: Yeah, she's in my guild!

707:...

707: She

707: SHE

707: SHE?!

Zen: SHE?!

Jaehee Kang: *gasp emoji*

Yoosung: ... You guys are awful. I'm gonna go.

Yoosung: *crying emoji*

-Yoosung has left the chatroom.-

Zen: What a surprise.

707: He's growing up!

707: My precious little boy!

707: My son!

Jaehee Kang: Son..?

Zen: *sigh emoji*

Zen: I have to go too. I have dance practice soon.

Jaehee Kang: I cannot wait for the posters for this performance.

Zen: I'll send you some exclusive selfies~

Zen: *wink emoji*

Zen: Bye bye!

-Zen has left the chatroom.-

Jaehee Kang: Exclusive.

707: You're a lucky lady there, Jaehee

Jaehee Kang: I suppose so.

Jaehee Kang: ... Is that implying you are jealous?

707: What?

707: Nah

707: Zen's other fans will be though

Jaehee Kang: Yes, you are right.

Jaehee Kang: I also, must leave though. I have more documents to sort through.

707: Have fun, don't get buried ~

Jaehee Kang: *teary-eyed emoji*

-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.-

-707 has left the chatroom.-

* * *

 **Seven's House.**

Seven rubbed his eyes, leaning back from the computer, stretching his back. He spun around, getting up from the chair and walking from the dark room, towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulling out a sandwich he had made earlier, unwrapping it. Just as he took a bite, he heard his phone ringing loudly- he reached into his pocket, pulling it out and gazing at the screen, Zen's face reflecting in his glasses. He answered the call, pressing it to his ear.

"Herro?"

He heard a laugh on the other line as he spoke through his food.

"Dude, don't answer the phone with food in your mouth."

Seven swallowed, laughing lightly.

"Sorry 'bout that. What's up?"

He felt Zen hesitate, letting out a slow breath.

"Can I come over?"

Seven glanced towards his computer, at the work he was supposed to be doing, blinking slowly.

"Why?"

"I just really need to talk to somebody, and I don't know who else I can talk to about this. I just finished practice, but.. Yeah."

Seven felt a pit growing in his stomach. He knew he had to work, but he could just force himself to stay up all night and finish it later. It was a rare occasion for Zen to ask for his help.

"Yeah, Sure. When are you coming?"

"Can I come now?"

Seven smiled lightly, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, sure. Just text me when you get here and I'll let you in."

"Great. See you soon."

Seven stared at his phone as it cut off, trying to shake the worry growing in his chest.

Had Zen noticed his feelings? Was he going to tell him off? What if he never wanted to speak to him again?

Seven threw the rest of the sandwich in the trash, walking back to the computer to save his progress, heading to the shower quickly to clear his thoughts.

He didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

 **40 minutes later...**

Seven opened the door, having received Zen's text indicating his arrival. He smiled as he saw the white-haired male standing in his doorway, bright red eyes smiling at him. Zen stepped inside, taking off his jacket.

"So, how are you?"

Seven shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, his hair still damp from the shower he had minutes ago.

"Not bad, just got out of the shower. Had been sitting at my computer all day working."

Zen nodded evasively, trying to avoid looking at him.

"I see..."

Seven tilted his head at him, shaking off the motion. He sat down on the couch, trying to break the awkward tension in the room, crossing his legs in an almost meditative position.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Sit down."

Zen did so up his invitation, sitting at the opposite end, his jacket still folded in his hands, staring down at it. Seven felt anxiety creeping in, resting just below his skin, so much so he felt it could be seen just by looking at him.

"Are you.. Okay?"

"I think I've realized something."

Seven's eyes widened, swallowing hard.

"What might that be..?"

He stared at Zen's face, trying to read him, desperately, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was. A light pink flush dusted across his cheeks, his white lashes gracing his cheeks softly. Seven fought the urge to move closer to him.

"I think, I..." Zen leaned forward, placing his hands on his face, shaking his head. A frustrated groan escaped his lips, his ears now turning pink as well. "God, how do I even explain this..?"

Seven waited, scared to say anything, scared to move. He watched as Zen sat back up, looking up at him gingerly, worry and fear in his eyes, but fear of what, Seven had no idea.

"Luciel," Seven flinched as his baptismal name rolled off of Zen's tongue, "I think I might not be... as straight as I thought I was."

Seven blinked again, frozen.

"What?"

Zen buried his face into his hands once more, shaking his head.

"I know, it's dumb, and it's weird, and I don't know-"

"No."

Zen froze as Seven's voice came out harshly, and Seven cleared his throat in an attempt to backtrack.

"What I meant, is no, it isn't dumb or weird."

"But-"

Seven smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"In all honesty, I'm bisexual, Zen."

Zen shot upwards, his body upright, eyes filled with surprise.

"What?! What about all those times you talked about marrying a girl in a space station?"

Seven laughed softly.

"Well, yeah, I like women too so it makes sense. I just was never open about my attraction to men, because well... Y'know."

Zen nodded slowly, looking at his hands, playing with his nails.

"I guess that's what I am too. I know I like girls.. And I guess I've always appreciated the looks of some men, but I think I've noticed more recently that it's farther than that."

Seven nodded, trying to put on a reassuring smile.

"Well, I mean, if you don't feel comfortable telling the others, your secret is safe with me. They don't know about me either."

Zen smiled appreciatively, though it was weak, and almost seemed as though there was something else hidden under it, but Seven couldn't quite make it out.

"... Thank you, Luciel."

Seven nodded, shifting in his position.

"Yeah, of course. That's what friends do."

Zen nodded, his eye contact breaking. He looked at his phone, typing something quickly before stowing it away again.

"Well, I didn't have much time to come by- I have to go meet my manager now, so..."

Seven stood up, nodding.

"Sure, no problem. Come by anytime." He beamed, and Zen returned his smile weakly once again, sliding his jacket back over his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

He walked to the door, his ponytail swinging gently behind him. Seven watched longingly, wishing he could hold him, wishing he could feel the silkiness of his hair, the warmth of his arms. He shook his head, looking away as the door closed behind Zen.

It had to stay this way. Zen was confused enough as it was. He didn't need to get his complicated, selfish, inappropriate feelings involved.

He couldn't.

* * *

 **Outside Seven's Apartment...**

Zen sighed, pulling out his phone, holding the ringing device to his ear.

"Ah- he- hello? Sorry I just- one second- Guys no hang on~ I got a phone call, wait, wait!"

Zen rolled his eyes as Yoosung called out to his guild members. He heard an awkward shuffle, then clear sound once more.

"Sorry about that! We were about to head on an expedition but I had to get them to hold on. What's up? How'd it go?"

Zen ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Not good. I told him that I've realized I'm not straight, but... I couldn't tell him anything else."

"Ohhh.. Yeah, I could imagine it would be difficult, wouldn't it?"

Zen nodded, continuing to walk down the street, his eyes on the clouds above.

"But Yoosung, why are you so calm about this? I thought you'd find it weird."

"Why would I? It's normal to like people."

"You're surprisingly open-minded."

"My mom always told me to respect other people's lives and to not judge people for things like that~"

Zen laughed, the lump in his throat clearing a bit due to Yoosung's innocent nature.

"That's a good way to view life. But, I don't know what to do now. I don't think I can tell him..."

"Just tell him you like him. That's how that works, right?"

Zen shook his head profusely.

"No, I can't. Even if he is interested in guys too, there's no way. I also just realized, so it would be weird."

He heard Yoosung lean back in his chair, letting out a contemplative sound.

"Well, the performance for Jumin is in a week... What if I try to talk to him? Maybe something will work out?"

"And what would you say?"

"I don't know."

Zen sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I suppose if you think of something, you can try."

"Okay! I will! I have to go now though. Keep your chin up, Zen! And make sure to eat something!"

Zen hung up the phone, placing it back in his pocket, pulling his pack of smokes out. He put one to his lips, bringing his lighter out, inhaling gently, feeling the smoke calm him in this time of tension.

He exhaled, the cloud of smoke obscuring his view of the sky.

If only things would work out.

* * *

 **Jumin's Penthouse.**

Jumin sat in his chair signing papers at his desk silently, a crystal glass of red wine in his free hand. He sighed gently as he felt MC slide her hands onto his shoulders, massaging them gently. A smile crept up onto his lips as he set his pen to the side, allowing his head to lull in pleasure as she massaged the tension away from his neck. She placed a kiss to his ear, smiling against it.

"Hello handsome."

"Mm, hello to you as well, my love."

"You've been working on those papers nonstop since you got home. You didn't even eat with me."

He turned in his chair, looking up at her sadly.

"I'm sorry darling. With the fact that I've been practicing, and going to the office in my spare time, I have to catch up on anything missed while I'm here. It isn't my intention to neglect you."

MC stroked his cheek lovingly, smiling down at him.

"I know. I just like getting to spend time with the most amazing man alive."

Jumin smiled, a light flush becoming his cheeks.

"I am quite fantastic."

MC laughed, sitting down on his lap, stealing the glass of wine from him. She took a small sip, licking her lips appreciatively.

"What brand is this?"

"Chateau Margaux. One of the cheaper ones in the cellar, I haven't had it in a while so I decided to bring it up."

MC rolled her eyes gently.

"Yes, the cheaper $4000 wine. Yes." She laughed softly, kissing his nose. "I don't know if I'll ever be used to that."

Jumin smiled, taking the glass back, taking a sip of his own.

"You will eventually. I will always try to get only the best for my wife."

"I only need you. That's the best for me."

Jumin smiled, setting his glass on the desk, his arms snaking around her waist.

"You will always have me."

He leaned in to her, his lips pressing softly against her own. She sighed into the kiss, responding with love and contentment. Her hands rested on his shoulders, playing gently with the hairs at the back of his neck. He licked her lower lip, making her gasp as she tasted the wine that lingered, and he used that opportunity to slide his tongue inside, running it along her own. She moaned softly, his arms tightening their grip around her waist.

He pulled back, his breath a bit heavier now, a soft smile on his slightly swollen lips.

"You know, I could use a break." He picked her up as she giggled, carrying her to the bed, showering her face with kisses as he set her down upon it.

"I love you." Her voice was gentle and lilting.

"I adore you," he spoke huskily, staring down at her, her bright eyes glittering up at him, "you complete me."

She pulled him into a kiss, silencing him, needing nothing more than his presence in this moment.

* * *

And that's all for chapter 3 !

Next chapter will be the performance! So excited to write that. And also, maybe we will see fruition of Zen and Seven admitting their feelings for each other? Or maybe Yoosung will flub up.

Stay tuned to find out!

And thank you so much for the reviews- the reviews I get mean so, SO much to me, you don't even know. They motivate me to keep going and to my best. I'm so happy you like the story, and I'll continue to try and write content you all enjoy. 3

~Pixil-8


	4. Love Song

Hi everyone! I'm back ~

This chapter is probably gonna be the final chapter! It's performance time- yay!

I really hope this chapter comes off well, since I have to try to give a verbal representation of a visual performance, but here's hoping! Once again, this fanfiction is based off of the song i heard that was done by Shin-Yong Woo, Jumin Han's voice actor and the link will be posted at the end of this disclaimer! I highly recommend listening to it while reading the performance scene, so you can really get a feel for what I was trying to portray. Its absolutely BEAUTIFUL and made me tear up, even though it's in Korean, the emotion brought out was incredible and I love it immensely. I want to learn the lyrics and sing it. (In Korean.)

Anyways, here goes and I hope you like it!

I do not own MM.

It isn't letting me properly put the link here, so just YouTube search "Jumin Han Song" and click the one with the title "Shin-Yong Woo - 연가 (Love Song) [HAN/ROM/ENG] Lyrics l Jumin Han Mystic Messenger" The picture on the video at the beginning should have a turquoise background and it is the CG of Jumin sleeping sitting upright in a white shirt with a purple tie. :3

* * *

 **Jumin's Penthouse.**

MC hummed gently to herself in the kitchen, happily flipping the strawberry pancakes. She smiled to herself, excited to see Jumin's reaction to her surprise. It was the day of his performance, so she wanted to start his day off the best she could- she figured making the same pancake recipe he had made her when she first stayed at his house would be the perfect way to make him smile.

Her ears perked up as she heard a sleepy groan coming from the other room, her smile growing wider as she placed another pancake on the stack. Footsteps neared the kitchen, the smell of pancakes drawing in a sleepy Jumin Han.

He rubbed his eyes, leaning against the doorway, and MC giggled at his appearance. He had a cowlick right at the centre of his forehead, sticking high in the air. His eyes were half lidded, blinking lazily as he stared at her. The collar of his shirt was flipped outwards, and was partly unbuttoned, exposing a fragment of his flawless pale chest, and upon his feet were the adorable white cat slippers, styled after Elizabeth the 3rd of course, that she had gotten him as a birthday gift.

A small smile made its way onto his face, his eyes lighting up a bit more as he registered the scene before him. MC was wearing his apron, which had frills at the end and said "Kiss me- Just Kitten!" with an embroidered visual of a winking cat next to it. He couldn't help but blush at how cute she looked in it.

She giggled, giving a little twirl as he stared at her.

"How do I look? I was surprised when your apron had frills, but I have to admit I'm not surprised. It would be very becoming on you."

Jumin laughed, walking steadily towards her, his exhaustion from moments ago having been completely washed away. He placed his hands on her hips as she turned off the stove, glancing over her shoulder at the stack of pink-tinged pancakes.

"You didn't have to do this, my love."

MC smiled up at him, brushing an eyelash off of his cheek with her thumb.

"I wanted to, Jumin. Today is a special day," She adjusted his collar, flipping it to its correct position, "I get to hear my husband's singing for the very first time today, in a fancy performance hall, no less," She grinned up at him, "But that's almost to be expected of the great Jumin Han."

Jumin hummed appreciatively, placing tender kisses across her forehead, his hands sliding up into her hair, massaging gently against her scalp. He smiled against her forehead as she sighed, relaxing into the touch.

"It's true, it is a special day. I get to perform the song I have been working so tirelessly on for my beautiful wife."

MC giggled, shaking her head.

"You make it sound as though I'll be the only one there watching. There are judges too, you know. And everyone in the RFA."

Jumin smiled once again, bringing her closer in his arms, his eyes glinting down at her, causing warmth to pool in her stomach. He took a lock of her hair in his hand, sliding it through his fingers gently, revelling in the silk-like feel of it.

"That may be so, but your presence is the only one that truly matters," He stared into her eyes, and despite the cold grey that coloured them, his eyes were warm, comforting, full of love for her, something that had only begun to exist after they had met, "Today, although this performance was rigged by Luciel and Zen as revenge to me, it will be a declaration of my love to you all over again. Everyone in the room will watch as I use this to profess my feelings for you."

He lifted the lock of hair in his hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly, his eyes boring into her own, causing a blush to appear on MC's face. They had been married for barely 4 months, and every time he touched her she felt butterflies in her stomach and gooseflesh rising along her body. She knew this would last a lifetime, and she fell more in love with him every time he caused this feeling in her.

"Everyone in that hall will get to hear how much you've changed me for the better. Today is all about appreciating you, and the amazing things you've done for me."

A smug smile appeared on Jumin's face, his eyebrows lowering dangerously.

"Well, the _appropriate_ amazing things that you've done for me, anyways."

MC smacked his shoulder lightly, eliciting a laugh from her husband.

" _Jumin Han_ , I _swear_ to _God-"_ He cut her off, his lips finding her own, muffling her words, and she grunted in protest. He pulled back, smiling playfully as he untied her apron.

"Not now, darling. The pancakes will get cold."

MC sighed, rolling her eyes, though a smile still remained upon her lips as she began to divide the pancakes onto two plates.

* * *

Zen: Well, today's the day.

707: TODAY

707: WE EXPERIENCE

707: VICTORY

Yoosung: Ahahaha...

Jaehee Kang: Today I have to see my boss on a day off outside of the office.

Jaehee Kang: How exciting.

Zen: Poor Jaehee...

Jaehee Kang: Do not feel sorry for me. Your emotions are better used on more important things.

Yoosung: I'm kind of excited, honestly

Yoosung: Jumin's always so straight-edged and mature, it's gonna be so interesting to see him do something like this~!

707: And fail

707: Miserably!

Yoosung: I really don't think...

707: yOU SURE DON'T

Yoosung: wait whta

Yoosung: what

Zen: Type slower, typos.

Yoosung: *crying emoji*

Yoosung: Sorry...

-MC has entered the chatroom.-

707: MC!

707: How's cat mom doing?

MC: Oh he's... He's good.

Zen: ?

707: Is he panicking?

707: Is he shivering in his thousand-dollar shoes?

MC: No, but he made me shiver.

Yoosung: *blushing emoji*

Yoosung: What?!

Zen: You don't need to know what that entails.

Jaehee Kang: I don't need to know what my boss does to his wife...

707: lolol

707: lololol

707: this is gonna be great

Zen: yeah. great

Yoosung: Zen?

Zen: Hm?

Yoosung: When are you coming to get me? I'm ready to go whenever.

Zen: Ah, I'll come now. I just finished my tea anyways. Be there in 20 minutes.

-Zen has left the chatroom.-

Jaehee Kang: ...

Jaehee Kang: Has anyone else noticed Zen has been very quiet lately..?

MC: What do you mean?

Jaehee Kang: He doesn't log in as much, and his responses have all come off very short and empty. I worry he's upset about something.

MC: Hmm. I can see that. You are his biggest fan though, so I'm sure you would notice more.

Yoosung: He'll be okay. He's just got some stuff on his mind.

707: Zen talked to you, Yoosung?

Yoosung: Yes, he did. He didn't have any choice really

707: He talked to me a week ago...

Yoosung: Oh

Yoosung: I gotta go.. Y'know, be ready for when Zen gets here

Yoosung: BYe!

-Yoosung has left the chatroom.-

707:...

707: that boy knows somethin

MC: Did you do something to Zen?

707: *shrug emoji*

707: What would I have done to lovely Zen~?

MC: Well.. I was just guessing by how Yoosung backpedaled out of here as soon as you brought up seeing Zen a week ago.

707: He came to talk to me about something and left not long after

707: I don't recall saying anything weird or offensive

MC: Well.. Maybe think harder on it. You know Zen is a bit sensitive. It's great for his acting, being able to feel so much, but he takes things to heart easily.

-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.-

Jumin Han: Talking about another man in my absence?

Jumin Han: I must do better next time then.

Jaehee Kang: Better in what...?

MC: ^^;

MC: Zen has been acting strange, I guess, so we were trying to find out if there was a reason.

MC: You know you're the only man on my mind~

Jumin Han: *smile emoji*

Jumin Han: Good.

Jumin Han: Now come to me, dear. Driver Kim is waiting with the limo to take us to the performance hall.

MC: Ah, coming! I'll see you all there!

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom.-

-MC has left the chatroom.-

Jaehee Kang:... I will go myself as well. Goodbye.

-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.-

707: Hmm...

-707 has left the chatroom.-

* * *

 **Performance Hall.**

"Whoooah~!" Yoosung voice came out excitedly as he and Zen walked towards the hall. It was magnificent in size, towering above them almost intimidatingly, marble white pillars holding up the awning to the outside. The steps were flawlessly polished, reflecting their images on their pearly surfaces. "This place is beautiful!"

Zen laughed, rolling his eyes, gazing towards the gigantic oak doors. The doormen held them open, and Yoosung made a noise of excitement once more as they saw a red carpet laid out, with hundreds of people inside the lobby, chatting animatedly.

"Everyone here looks so famous! I feel underdressed." Yoosung looked down at his outfit, which was consisting of a purple button up shirt, paired with a black bowtie, black skinny jeans, and a pair of purple converse high tops. "I knew that there were famous judges, but I didn't think it would be such a high-end contest."

Zen nodded, his ruby eyes scanning the crowd, trying to catch sight of the other RFA members. He wore his favourite white, button-up jacket with the custom-made _Z_ patch on the chest. Underneath he was sporting a rich red dress shirt- which brought out his eyes even more- with the first couple top buttons left undone, exposing the tops of his collarbones. He had dark grey dress pants on, with stylish black boots on his feet.

"You look fine. We will be sitting in the dark anyways- do you see the others? I can't see anything in this crowd-"

"YOOOOOOOSUNGGGGG! ZEEEEEEEN!"

The two froze as they heard that goofy, familiar voice shouting over the crowd, and nearly everyone in the lobby fell silent in surprise. They turned, watching as Seven bounded over to them, a blush filling both of their faces at the other man's embarrassing actions. Seven stopped right before them, a big grin upon his lips.

"Heya!"

Zen rubbed his forehead gently, willing everyone else to stop staring at them.

"God. Hi."

Seven poked him in the ribs playfully, laughing.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

Zen glared at him, turning to Yoosung.

"I'm gonna go sit down. See you later."

He turned on his heel, leaving the other two behind, and Seven blinked as he watched him turn into the main hall.

"What's wrong with him?"

Seven turned to Yoosung, even more surprised to see him glaring back. Seven raised his hands in confusion.

"What?"

Yoosung scoffed, shaking his head- a very unusual act for the young male.

"Seven, considering you're a genius, you are oblivious sometimes, and this is coming from me."

Seven raised an eyebrow, peering over his glasses.

"What are you talking about?"

Yoosung grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him along behind him.

"I'll explain after the performance. There isn't time right now. It would take too long."

Seven allowed himself to be guided by Yoosung, but the confusion at the events that just occured still reigned within him. What the hell was up with Zen? Was Zen mad at him? Why? And why was Yoosung mad at him too?

As they walked into the main hall, the stage illuminated by the lights, half of the seats in the hall nearly filled, Seven filled with glee once more as he remembered why he was here. Soon enough he was dragging Yoosung to their seats, of which Zen made sure Yoosung sat between the two of them.

* * *

MC squeezed Jumin's hand backstage, smiling up at him. Jumin returned the gesture, opening his arms, a silent question to which MC answered with her own, sliding into his arms, her hands resting gently on his back as she buried her face against his chest. She laughed softly against his shirt.

"God, I think I'm more nervous than you are."

Jumin smiled, petting her hair softly.

"You are so precious, my darling," He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, staring into her bright blue eyes, "But you need not be nervous for me. Let my performance speak for itself. I'm sure the others have arrived by now, so you should go join them. I made sure you got the centermost seats for the best view of the stage."

MC smiled, leaning up on her toes, kissing Jumin's lips softly, to which he returned with care. She pulled back, stroking his cheek one last time, a soft whisper of 'good luck' before turning on her heel to go down the stairs and into the front of the hall. Jumin smiled at her receding form as he fixed the cuffs of his shirt, sighing softly.

Today was the day.

* * *

"Guys! Hi!"

Everyone looked up from their seats as they saw MC coming towards them. Jaehee smiled as she sat down next to her, and Seven leaned forwards in his seat, which was just on Jaehee's other side.

"Hey MC! Is Jumin nervous at all? Even a little?"

MC shook her head, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm actually more nervous than him. He's calm as ever."

Seven frowned, leaning back, turning his gaze to the stage once more. Jaehee cleared her throat softly, turning back to MC.

"So, did Mr. Han tell you what song he would be performing?"

MC shook her head again, laughing. "Honestly? He wouldn't tell me a thing. Anytime I asked, he would tell me it was meant to be a surprise for me, so I couldn't know, and he would ask the guards to make sure I didn't go near the hall he was practicing in. I'm really excited to see what it is."

MC leaned forwards, looking over at Yoosung and Zen.

"What do you guys think?"

Yoosung beamed, almost bouncing in his seat.

"I'm excited! I really think he might be good. Jumin is good at most things!" He frowned momentarily, "Well, except taking photos... But still!"

Zen just nodded, not saying a word. MC pursed her lips together, tempted to ask, but decided against it, leaning back in her seat. She was about to continue conversing with Jaehee when the lights in the hall dimmed, and everyone took the signal that the show was about to begin.

Everyone clapped as the organizer stepped into the spotlight of the stage, bowing gracefully.

"Welcome everyone to the Annual Talent contest held by our sponsors!" His voice was heavily accented and came off almost like a song. He wore a flamboyant white suit, practically sparkling with glitter, his blonde hair flowing about his shoulders. He held a fancy cane in one hand, twirling it impressively, the microphone in the other.

"We are so pleased to have you all here to observe our talent contestants- our esteemed line of judges will choose the winners at the very end! Everyone in this contest has been practicing for the whole year to be able to get in, so please, expect the very best!"

MC glared at Seven who had a childish grin on his face, his arms crossed behind his head in a smug way.

"And here is our first contestant- a belly dancer who has been learning since childhood!"

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

The performances were all incredible, the pressure to do well increasing as every person passed. MC felt her anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach, picking desperately at her nails as it neared the final performance, which of course, was Jumin- Seven made sure of that. She could practically feel the grin about to pop off of his face, and she had to hold back the temptation to break his glasses to calm her nerves.

MC jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over at Jaehee in surprise. Jaehee smiled gently at her, and MC sighed, smiling back, a silent thank you for the comfort.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our final performance!"

Everyone's eyes shot up to the stage- this was it. It was time.

"This contestant was a last-minute entry, originally thought to be a processing mistake, but turned out to be very, very real indeed! We are honoured to present Jumin Han, the heir of C&R International, in his debut performance, singing Love Song!"

The crowd clapped and cheered in excitement as the organizer walked off, the lights dimming dangerously low. A spotlight popped on, shining on Jumin, who had come to the centre of the stage in the darkness. Piano music began to flow into everyone's ears, more spotlights shining upon the piano player, and the small ensemble off to the side, playing harmoniously together in the low light.

Jumin's eyes were closed, holding a microphone gently in his hands. The sound of a flute-like instrument came into the background, and he slowly lifted it to his mouth, taking a soft breath before he began.

 _Overcast stitches over my wounded heart,_

 _hoping to reach far from the top._

His voice was gentle and warm, but held a strong clarity to it. Every single member of the RFA had their eyes wide, mouths open slightly in shock and surprise. MC felt her hands clasp in front of her chest as Jumin opened his eyes, looking out to the crowd, seemingly right at her.

 _Because at dawn,_

 _Remembering days of the past,_

 _The sun strikes,_

 _As the birds fly above._

He brought one hand to his chest, smiling gently at the crowd, and MC swore she heard some girls squealing, but it was distant, everything was distant- nothing was clear except Jumin, and she was sure that nothing, to him, existed in the room but her.

 _The stunning blue cast, and here I am forgotten,_

 _However even alone, God smiles at me anyways._

His hand raised from his chest, reaching out towards the crowd, the music picking up along with his voice.

 _Please don't go, please don't go,_

 _The pounding in my heart starts to die,_

His eyebrows came together, his eyes flashing with pain as he brought his hand back to his chest, stepping forward ever so slightly.

 _My tears engulf my face with pain I cannot hold._

He closed his eyes tightly, his head tilting gently to the side.

 _Please say you'll stay, please say you'll stay,_

 _I'm begging you, please don't go._

His eyes opened again, staring back towards MC, sadness flashing in them, and she felt tears welling in her eyes.

 _You've not seen someone else I hope,_

 _Faint in nostalgia, and written in my tears._

The lights from the stage turned to a deep purple as it came in to the next part, bringing an emotional atmosphere to the scene, the spotlight on Jumin lowering more, enhancing the effect. He switched the microphone to his other hand, his free hand resting gently on his chest again.

 _When I look over at all those sad memories,_

 _There's a pain in my chest unable to heal._

Jumin moved along the stage as he sang, his hand dropping to his side as he stared to the centre of the audience, his brows furrowed with confusion and sorrow.

 _My tears release such incredulous pain,_

 _Why can't I get over it and leave this world in peace?_

He brought his hand up, moving it down slowly, an imitation of the rain he was singing about.

 _I pray to god for the rain,_

 _Because when I look at the sky it'll hide my tears._

He brought his hand to his hair, squeezing gently, his eyes closed tightly once more.

 _But instead there is snow piled over my head,_

 _Becoming the pain you're looking for._

His head lifted, the lights around him pulsating along with the music as he reached out desperately, and MC felt her body twitch, reflexively wanting to go to him.

 _Please don't go, please don't go,_

 _The pounding in my heart starts to die,_

 _My tears engulf my face with pain I cannot hold._

He clenched his hand in front of his face, shaking his head softly.

 _Please say you'll stay, please say you'll stay,_

 _I'm begging you please don't go._

His eyes turned back up towards MC, and she gasped as she saw they were shining below the surface with tears. She felt her lip trembling, clutching the back of the seat in front of her.

 _You've not seen someone else I hope,_

 _Faint in nostalgia and written in my tears._

He held the microphone high at the last note, his eyes closed as a tear fell down his cheek, the song blasting powerfully to emphasize the emotion held in that note. There was an interlude of just instrumentals, during of which Jumin took a few steps back, his head facing down to the ground.

He slowly lifted his head as the music slowed once again, his lip visibly trembling.

 _Sad endings stay sad,_

 _The same cliché_ _story that everyone heard._

A sorrowful smile made it's way onto his lips as he counted off with his fingers in time with the song.

 _Chapter One: Girl does not last,_

 _Chapter Two: Girl just walks past you and your broken heart._

His hand clutched desperately to his suit jacket, above his heart as he held the note, his eyes flying back up seemingly to meet MC's gaze, tears flowing down her cheeks, her hands over her mouth.

 _Please come back,_

His hand let go of his shirt, moving down to his side as he shook his head.

 _Please come back, I can't go on._

His hand reached out again, pulling back weakly to himself as tears seeped from his eyes once more, the desperation in his singing clear.

 _I need you, please come back!_

 _My tears are stained, but I still crack a smile._

A weak smile came onto his mouth as he placed his hand on his stomach.

 _I can't take the pain of crying anymore,_

 _But there's no way to fight back my tears,_

 _My tears will flow down quietly._

His hand rested softly above his heart once more as he tapered off the end of the words, before the music picked up once more, his hand moving to his side, eyes opening, his smile becoming more pure as he looked up again.

 _Woah, ah~ Woah!_

 _I can't, my tears,_

 _Are stained, but I still crack a smile._

The last few words are sung over the ending guitarists, and Jumin straightened up, his hand reaching out gracefully before him as he closed his eyes before finishing the song.

 _My tears will just flow quietly down my face._

The backup vocalists sang out quietly beneath the last note, the piano trilling off gently. Jumin lowered the microphone, and when the music finished, the hall was entirely silent for a few seconds until MC shot up, her tears still flowing down her face as she beamed at Jumin.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The entire crowd began to cheer and clap enthusiastically, and Jumin beamed as he heard his wife's voice from the crowd. The organizer came back onto the stage, taking the mic from Jumin as he walked off. MC didn't wait to hear what the organizer had to say as she ran down the isle, heading for the backstage door, the other RFA members close behind.

She burst through the door, one of the security guards tensing to stop her until he saw who she was as she ran by, flinging herself into Jumin's waiting arms. She buried her face in his chest, her soft cries muffled by his shirt. He held her tightly, hiding his own face in her hair. She rubbed his back as she felt teardrops slide down her shoulder, knowing they weren't her own.

" _Jumin,"_ Her voice was shaking with emotion as she held him close, "That was incredible... I'm... I'm so moved.. I never doubted that you would be good, but you... You just.."

Jumin pulled back, smiling down at her as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve, still somehow looking as composed as ever despite his watery eyes.

"The reason I never found singing and performing beneficial was because I felt nothing doing it. Ever since meeting you," He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, his smile unhindered, "I feel something. I feel so much of something. Whatever it is, you make me feel it. I remember when I first learned that song, and I thought it was ridiculous. Wanting to stand in the rain and cry to hide the pain of possibly losing someone you love. So unpractical," he laughed softly before looking down at her seriously, his smile now more weak and anxious, "But now, I understand that fear. I understand it a little too much."

MC shook her head, pulling him down towards her, her lips pressing hard against his own. He held her desperately against him, almost as though he was afraid for them to be separated. In this moment, she needed to be near. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye, her voice cracking with love, sadness, and wanting, completely overwhelmed by him.

" _Jumin Han,_ you have always made me feel happy, and loved, more than I ever believed I deserved to feel. But I remember how emotional you made me on our wedding day," MC smiled happily at him, her eyes filling up with tears all over again, "and this- _god,_ this- made me feel so much more. You were still getting used to your new self back then, but now, _god..._ I don't think I've ever loved you more."

Jumin pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against him, peppering soft kisses along her shoulder, whispering needy _I love you'_ s into her ear, thanking her, appreciating her, needing her.

He moved back, gazing down at her slowly.

"I don't believe you would ever leave, but I can't help the fear. You are too precious to me."

MC smiled gingerly up at him, squeezing his hands in her own.

"I understand the feeling completely. You will always have me, Jumin. You're the only one I want."

Jumin beamed down at her, kissing her once more.

Yoosung shifted awkwardly, looking away from the scene. Jaehee was hiding her face behind a pamphlet that held the performance times, Zen was rubbing his face in frustration, and Seven was beaming like a complete goof at the happenings before him. Jumin turned to the group, blinking at them.

"Why are you smiling, Seven? Didn't your plan backfire?"

Seven shrugged, still smiling.

"It did, but, damn. How could I be mad after a performance like that? And I got to see Mr. No-Emotions-Han cry!"

Jumin rolled his eyes, at which MC giggled softly, until they heard the organizer's voice over the speakers.

"And in second place is... Mr. Jumin Han, for his performance of Love Song!"

Jumin blinked as MC let go of him, pushing him towards the stage to accept his winnings. Yoosung looked to the side, suddenly grabbing Seven by the wrist when nobody was looking, dragging him quickly to an area that was sealed off with curtains.

"Yo- Wah!"

Yoosung pushed him behind the curtains, turning to Seven, the glare from earlier returning to his face as he crossed his arms.

"What did you and Zen talk about the day he visited you, Seven?"

Seven brought a hand to his neck, the other lifting defensively.

"I don't think I can tell you tha-"

" _What,"_ Yoosung's voice was demanding, and clearly not going to take no for an answer, "did you _talk about."_

It was not a question.

Seven swallowed, looking at the wall.

"He... He told me he might not be as straight as he thought?"

Yoosung nodded, urging him to continue.

"And... Well he seemed upset about it, so I told him that.. That I'm bisexual. To make him feel better. Which, I am, but I thought it might be easier for him to know he wasn't alone."

Yoosung raised an eyebrow, his finger tapping impatiently.

"And how did he react to that?"

Seven's brows furrowed, not understanding what Yoosung was getting at.

"Well he seemed really quiet and like something was bothering him I guess, but he was acting like that before, I assumed it was because he was confused-"

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

"That doesn't make sense in this situation."

Yoosung glared, poking him in the chest.

"Fine, it just made an ass out of you, then!"

Seven smacked his hand away, getting frustrated.

"Okay, what is going on? What are you getting at?!"

Yoosung threw his hands up in frustration.

"Think, Seven. Use that genius brain of yours. Don't you think there could be some reason, some _underlying reason,_ that Zen went to go tell _you_ about his sexuality? And why he acted so strangely after you responded?"

Seven blinked, shrugging slowly and Yoosung groaned, shaking his head.

"You are so dense, honestly..."

"You don't really have a right to say that to me," Seven glared at Yoosung- the sound outside the curtains due to the crowd was too loud, so he didn't hear the questioning footsteps heading towards the rising volume of their voices behind the drapes, "And regardless, I can't read minds! Neither can he! If he could, he would know already that I'm in love with him!"

Seven froze as he saw the curtain flip open behind Yoosung, making eye contact with the exact red eyes he did not want to see in this moment. Yoosung turned, looking from Zen, to Seven, and back, before stepping past Zen and pushing him towards Seven.

"Have a nice talk!"

Yoosung left, the curtain falling behind them, leaving Seven staring incredulously where he'd left. He avoided Zen's piercing gaze, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Luciel."

Flinch.

"Uhm... Hey?"

Seven cautiously looked up at Zen, and was shocked to find him blushing shyly, his face unsure, but hopeful.

"Did you... Did you mean that?"

Seven swallowed, looking away.

"I- Well, I-"

Zen stepped forwards, grabbing Seven's hand forcefully, pulling him towards his chest, causing Seven to gasp as he looked up at Zen, who smiled nervously down at him.

"There was something I couldn't tell you when I saw you earlier this week."

Seven blinked slowly, his heart pounding.

"What-"

He was cut off as Zen's free hand cupped his jaw, pressing his lips against his own. Seven let out a noise of surprise, his eyes flying open, but soon fluttering closed, his hand turning to lace his fingers with Zen's. Seven kissed back, his mind racing, trying to figure out desperately if this was real, _God, please let it be real._

He gasped as Zen bit down on his lower lip, his hand moving from his jaw and into his hair, pulling at it. Seven moaned softly, wrapping his free hand around Zen's waist, causing their bodies to collide. Zen gave his lips one final lick before pulling back, his cheeks flushed, complimenting the red of his eyes as he smiled at Seven, who stared up at him, his breath shallow and ragged.

"Zen... Do you...?"

Zen sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I just kissed you for no reason. Seriously, Luciel?"

He ran his hand down Seven's neck slowly, smiling fondly at him.

"You really are dense."

Seven swallowed again, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I thought... I thought you'd hate me. If I told you."

Zen shook his head, laughing gently.

"Even if I didn't like guys, I wouldn't hate you. You're hard to hate."

Seven looked to the side slowly.

"Lots of people would disagree with that..."

Zen grabbed his chin, forcing Seven to meet his gaze again, causing him to let out a low breath.

"I don't care about other people."

Seven rested his hands on Zen's hips, squeezing them gently.

"So... So does this... What does this mean?"

Zen pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly, closing his eyes as he inhaled the redheaded man's scent. Seven rubbed his back slowly, in disbelief he was able to hold this man he adored so closely.

"It means that I want to be with you. As your lover."

Seven squeezed at his shoulders, taking in a shaky breath, feeling his emotions take over.

"We... Can't... We can't. Your career," Seven tried to pull back, but was unable to do so, as Zen held tighter, "Your career would suffer if people knew you were taken, especially by a guy-"

Zen pulled back just enough to silence Seven by kissing him once more, his tongue sliding into Seven's mouth, at which Seven moaned again- tongue kisses were his weakness. Zen smiled against his lips, only moving back once the tension in Seven's body lessened.

"I don't care about that. The people who truly support me will respect my feelings and my love."

Seven's ears perked up, a silly smile on his face.

"Love?"

Zen smirked, looking away.

"I guess I love you a little bit."

Seven pumped his fist in the air, laughing loudly. "Yahoo!"

Zen rolled his eyes.

"Only a little bit-!"

The two froze as they heard a low voice clearing their throat by the curtains, turning slowly to see a smug-faced Jumin Han, MC at his side, with Jaehee looking on from behind in absolute shock, and Yoosung in the very back, a big grin on his face.

"So, this is interesting." Jumin spoke slowly as MC giggled.

"I- We-" Seven stammered, trying to find an excuse.

Jumin stepped towards him, his glare betraying his smile, a twisted mix of amusement and dark pleasure on his features.

"Who was it again that was making fun of me for being gay?"

Seven looked away, whistling innocently, hearing Zen snicker behind him. Jumin crossed his arms, leaning back towards MC.

"I guess now we can say... Does Luciel Choi is gay?"

Seven blushed almost as red as his hair, covering his face with his hand.

"Shut up, cat mom!"

* * *

And that's the end!

:D

I really hope that the performance came off with an emotional quality. I know Jumin probably wouldn't ever be super emotional, but I kinda get the feeling (especially from the song) that because of MC, his heart will have opened up a lot more, and he can experience and express his feelings a lot better, even if he doesn't do it often, and practiced expressing those through the song.

I also hope that my SevZen scene came off okay. It was a random decision to throw them in there, to add an extra dialect and also kind of turn things against Seven in the end, which is entertaining to me, the idea of it all backfiring onto the stupid comment he made.

Please let me know what you think! And thank you all so much for reading.

Stay Rad~

~Pixil-8


End file.
